The Transference of Power
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: When a Charmed One dies before her time, the Powers-That-Be take over the Charmed Lineage and take the lives of three Halliwell Witches in their own hands. Meets P.J. Hart, Melinda Halliwell, and Tam Mitchell. ***REVAMP: Changes to PJ's premonition power and some much needed grammar fixes. Sorry for the long wait!***
1. Funerals and Stuff

**June 4, 2025- Prudence Johnna (P.J.) Hart, Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Hart, 18**

The service had been beautiful. The eulogy, written by three of my cousins, showed how great of a person my aunt was. Tam and Kat wore twin expressions, grief mixed with a weird look of acceptance. I couldn't imagine their pain. My mother was injured and temporarily in a wheelchair and my Aunt Piper was scarred but Aunt Paige… died.

It was quick. My mother and her sisters were on a lunch date when the demons showed up. From what my premonition said, she froze the scene. Auntie Paige put up one of her shields that made sure the demons couldn't hurt any innocents. Mom said there was about ten, more than they'd seen in a while. She quickly got to work zapping the demons with emotions they were supposed to have. Piper was killing them left and right. Paige was powerless while her shield was up but I heard she was kicking ass too. A demon snuck up behind her and my mom sensed what was about to go down. Before she could help, Auntie was dead. That's when mom got knocked out. Piper told us that when she called Wy. He took the rest out and tried to heal Paige. It didn't work. And here we are. The flashes I kept getting were unbearable.

Wyatt sat beside his mom, balling. He was closest to Paige. Well, besides Junior, Kat, and Tam obviously. Henry was dead too. He was killed on the job a while ago. A parolee was out of hand and he tried to restrain him. The parolee had a gun. That funeral was really said too. I loved Uncle Hank. He always gave me candy when I went over to play with the twins. He'd tell me stories about when he was an actual cop for two years and how he got scared shitless that time he was chased by a rabid Rottweiler to his car. He was locked in for and hour before back up came. This funeral was much worse though. Wow, am I ranking the funerals I've been to? Heavy shit.

The car ride from the burial was rightfully silent. Tamora and Kat decided to ride back to the manor for the repass with me instead of in the hearse with Mom, Piper, Leo, Dad, and Junior. I turned on the radio and my favorite song was on but I thought it inappropriate to sing at a time like this.

"'_Cause love's never felt this way! No, No," _I heard from my right. My head snapped to see Kat singing her lungs out. She got her voice from her mother and it was beautiful. Tamora joined in. She got _her_ voice from her dad and it wasn't so great. I joined in with my mediocre vocal chords and a-singing we went. We got to the Manor before the funeral procession. People looked at us funny as the three girls dressed in black, fresh from a funeral sang up the front pathway of the Manor. We sang well into he kitchen and we reached the end of the song. The twins laughed their butts off and I joined in. then Kat's bells of laughter turned into sobs of sadness and Tamora's took a similar turn. I hugged them, thanking God I didn't have the empathic power my sister has. I wished I could help take some of their pain away.

**Same Day- Prudence Melinda (Mel) Halliwell, Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, 18**

I couldn't handle this. My mom needed my support but I couldn't do it. I sat in the back, among the barely-friends and the walk-ins, and the cousins-of-ex-co-workers. I figured the farther away from the body the better I would feel. I had reused to go to Henry's. I was only 13 so I had a choice. I sat at the Manor by myself and watched the catering team set up for the repass. I should've done the same today. Sweat sheeted down my face. The priest was finishing up and some people were already leaving so I snuck out with them. I slipped into my vintage convertible Volkswagen Beetle that Paige had talked me into getting when I graduated high school last month. This car made me think of her a lot more. I drove full speed to the beach. My mom said this is where her oldest sister, Prue used to go when she needed t think and me and my mom and my sisters took numerous trips here when I was little. I could literally drive here with my eyes closed by now. When the sea spray filled my nose I smiled. No death here. Just the birds and sand.

I had been here for forty minutes when I looked at my phone for the time. The reception should have been completely over by now and the Manor clear of any artificial people. Hearing my condolences one more time would've literally made me break someone's neck. On that somber thought I made my way back to the manor.

**Later That Night- Tamora Kate Mitchell, Daughter of Paige and Henry Mitchell, 18**

"Do you need anymore help, Piper?" I asked. She looked tired. Her eyes were red and there were bags under them. Her voice was shaky but stern.

"I'm fine, Tammy, " she said. I loved it when anyone called me that. Mommy had looked up names for Tamora and Tammy came up on every site so it stuck. That was the first time someone had called me that since the morning my mom died. She had called me bitching about my dirty room; I threatened to move out, she said fine. I apologized. She sent 'I Love you, Tammy," but I left my phone in the car and I got the text after I got the news that's she had died. I didn't notice I was crying until I found myself in my aunt's arms.

"It's okay Tamora, I didn't remember that Paige called you that first," she said as she rubbed my head.

"I'm okay, really. I'm gonna check on Hal," I said. I kissed my aunt on the cheek.

"Okay," she said as she threw away the last little plate that had had a half eaten muffin on it. She frowned down at the waste of food and them she seemed to recall her train of thought, "You and your brother and sister are welcome to stay here until you're ready to go through the stuff at your house. You can even move in here sooner or later," she assured.

I didn't answer. I couldn't see myself leaving my house.

I drifted up the stairs.

I walked up the creaky steps to find the attic door slightly ajar. I heard sobbing from the inside. I ran into the attic to find Henry doubled over the podium the book was on. There were candles in front of him, all lit in a circle.

"Why wasn't I given powers? I just want to see my damn mother! Is that too much to ask?" he sobbed and I patted his head. He is a solid 6'0 and I am a half-foot shorter but somehow I led him to one of the couches strewn around and he folded into my arms. His sobs shook me.

"Honey, even if you had powers it wouldn't have worked. Mom needs to be where she is right now. Let Grams and Gran take care of her," I said as I rubbed his dark hair.

"First dad, and then mama. What else can God take away from me, from US?" his sky blue eyes were bloodshot and red.

"Yes, Henry, think about daddy. Our parents are together again. Remember how mom felt after dad died? She never has to feel pain like that ever again. Where she's at, there is no such thing as pain. She is free and in love and with daddy. No demons, no magic… well no stressful magic, just the fun stuff. Mom is fine!" I said.

I cried too. My eyes betrayed me and mooted my whole speech. I meant what I said but my brother hurting and my mother being gone… I had no idea what to do.

**Meanwhile, Up-There**

"A Charmed One has died," The Elder said, restating a common knowledge, "and she was not destined to die until much later." Fewer Elders knew this fact. Clicking went all around the vast chamber.

"Silence!" The Head Elder called. A hush fell across the horde of golden robes. A lone hand went into the air. It was Sandra, an Elder the Charmed Ones had frequently dealt with.

"Yes, Sandra?" The Head Elder acknowledged the politeness of the gesture.

"Rowan, if she was not destined to die, then won't Evil have the upper-hand? Will they not take over without the Power of Three?"

"Good question, Sandra, but -,"

"Please Rowan, allow me to answer," came a voice from nowhere. Then a woman in extravagant robes with braids down to her waist materialized. "I was the Angel of Destiny for the Charmed Ones," she said.

Most Elders had never seen an Angel of any kind before. They looked in awe. "Now that Paige Mitchell has died, the Power of Three is gone. Disbanded. This cannot be. Demons will soon wipeout the entire Halliwell Line and then other Witch lineages will follow. Your little kingdom will fall, and you will all die."

The Angel's bluntness took many of the Elders by surprise. Rowan looked on in annoyance. This speech had already been delivered to him.

"We must combine our powers to make sure the line doesn't end now," she said.

"But I thought all Angels were neutral?" a brave Elder inquired.

"There is no neutrality when one side takes over," she said with what looked like fear in her eyes.

"Let's start the incantation!" Rowan said as he stepped off of the platform, followed by the Angel of Destiny.

The Elders all held their hands up and instantly a pool of light gathered above them.

_Trajectionem Potentia_

_Matrem Filia_

_Potestatem Trium_

_Totum Iterum_

_Sic Fiat_


	2. Moms, Interviews, and New Powers, Oh My!

**Anouki90: Thanks for the support, much appreciated. Your suggestion to bold the setting/narrator changes will be used in all the following chapters. **_**Merci!**_

**Lizardmomma: More to come.**

**Joy: Stay tuned!**

**AN: A general overview of the girls' powers at this point (pre-chapter two). Melinda can Orb… and that's it. Poor Mel. PJ can Beam (Cupid transportation) and she has very brief flashes of the future and the future only. Tamora Orbs and she can slow molecules down to the point just above freezing them completely. Her power only slows objects down in their path. Thanks for reading! Comments of all kinds are welcome. * Cough * Favorites are welcome too * Cough ***

**July 13, 2025**

**Melinda**

"I didn't know you had to _interview_ to be a secretary, dear," my lovely doting mother nagged over the phone.

"Well it is a _job_, mom," I said as I straightened my collar.

"Barely," she said under her breath. I ignored it. "But your father and I have already paid for tuition, your books, housing… what else do you need?"

"Money, mom, money. I'm not trying to live off of you and dad for my whole college career."

"This isn't gonna to go my way is it?" she asked.

"Uh-uh," I assured her as the smell of coffee beans rendered my mouth all watery. The office building had a Starbucks on the ground level and I am a self-diagnosed coffee junkie. I made a mental note to get an espresso and a scone on the way out.

"Fine, I guess I should count myself lucky to have an independent daughter," she said.

"Yes, yes, you should, love you ma, if there's a… _demon_stration problem… be sure to text or call," I said, putting emphasis on demon.

"I will," she said.

I checked my watch and I was right on time. Thank God I inherited my father's timeliness. I asked one of the baristas, a red headed girl, probably a year or so older than me, where Mackenzie Jarvis's office was. She told me it was on the 24th floor and his office was directly in front of the elevator.

I rode the elevator listening to what probably was a bad rendition of 'Stop In The Name of Love' on a saxophone and praying that I liked my new boss. This was a follow-up interview so I figured I got the job based on my application.

"Knock, knock," I said as I actually knocked, bad habit.

"Come in," came a familiar voice.

"Oh God!" I said under my breath. I walked in to find Kaleb Jarvis.

"Melinda? Melinda Halliwell?" he asked as he stood. _Dammit! He still looks good._

"Kaleb?" I asked superficially, I knew that smile anywhere. Well, I guess I should let you guys know who Kaleb is. When I was a freshman at Baker High, Kaleb Jarvis was a senior. Star quarterback, good grades, looks of a god, and a Class A asshole. The senior football players tended to prey upon us weaker underclassmen. I suppose we put out easier. Kaleb went after me for the whole first semester. Then we made out, he tried to add another metaphorical notch in his belt and I shut him down. This interview wasn't going to go well.

"How's life?" he asked with a smirk. Obviously if my life were good I would be going to Dartmouth like I planned instead of being enrolled in UC San Francisco and trying to get a minimum wage summer job as a secretary.

"Fine," I lied, "yours?"

"Pretty good. My dad got me this job. Right outta high school. I'm his right hand man," he smiled at me and his teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"Oh well, I have the wrong office. I'm interviewing for… Mackenzie Jarvis. I guess that's your dad?"

"No… that's um... me... that's my first name… I… um… they were expecting a girl… But I'm Mackenzie Kaleb," he stuttered. I bit my cheek hard as not to laugh.

"It's a… nice name," I said, a bit of a giggle in my voice.

"Prudence isn't much better," he said as he looked at my application.

"It's a family name you douche, and at least it is gender appropriate," I defended. My voice pitch rose, as it does when I'm pissed off. The pitch of my voice and my blood pressure were in direct correlation.

"Whoa, call your boss a douche, great start to your new job," he said as he stacked my application on his desk.

"I see you're still an ass. I knew… wait… my _new job?_" I asked, "I got it?"

"Yeah, if you want it. I do recall you being a bit OCD in high school. That's what I need," he said as he gestured to his cluttered desk. I felt my eye involuntarily twitch at the sight of the mess.

"I do. I want it!" I said. Then I thought about the double meaning behind what I just said. Then I fell quiet.

"Ha!" he exclaimed and he was reduced to guffaws and giggles.

I was pissed but decided not to say anything. He sat in his chair and continued to laugh. I prayed his chair would give out under him and… he fell. I saw one of his wheels roll from under his desk. My turn to chuckle.

"When do I start?" I asked as he righted himself and fixed his shirt.

"Tomorrow," he said, completely sober.

"8? 7?" I asked. I was grinning horribly.

"Yeah, 7:00," he concurred and I left. In the back of my mind I knew I caused his little 'accident' but I didn't have telekinesis. I could Orb by some mutation my dad had by being a Whitelighter for so long but I didn't have any other powers. I shook it off.

I damn near pranced to the elevator and I whistled along with the horrible elevator music. I bought my scone and espresso to go and I left for home, thoughts of telekinesis and Mackenzie Jarvis out of my head.

**PJ**

"Have you been to the doctor yet, Mom?" I asked as I rang out a customer. Usually the employees weren't allowed to use their phones while working but this was important.

"Yes, Ladybug, Piper drove me earlier," she assured me.

"And to physical therapy?" I asked.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. Aren't you at work?" she asked.

"Mhmm, but you're more important than any mall job," I said, as I smiled at the customer in front of me. She looked offended.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't like waiting on the general public hand and foot," I scoffed as she snatched the bag from my hand.

"Come back soon!" I called after her.

"Get back to work, Ladybug," she said.

"Yes, mom. I love you," I assured her.

"You too dear," the phone clicked off.

I looked around. The mall was slow today, despite it being the summer. I was used to seeing kids in high school hang around. After all this was an Aeropostale store. With no displays in need of folding and no customers in line, I sat and read 'War and Peace', my favorite book.

My phone buzzed and when I reached up to get it, I accidently touched the register. I no longer saw what was in front of me. I went limp and I fell to the floor. I was sitting behind the counter with my phone in my hand. I was scrolling down my ChatSpace timeline and laughing. I looked up to find my boss, Mr. Henkley staring down at me. He yelled and I handed over my lanyard. I was fired. I woke up and looked around. My ears rang and I was very dizzy. I'd never had that experience before. Usually my flashes involved feelings and maybe a flash of an event. Usually they were few and far between. I would see a glimpse of what was to happen. I was just… inside of my future body.

"You okay?" a man asked. He held in his hand a pair of jeans. He looked about thirty, a bit too old (and too wide in the waist) for Aeropostale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was looking for a pen," I said. I was an awesome liar so he showed no signs of disbelief. He left and I recapped the vision I had: my boss came in and fired me because I was texting. I couldn't let that happen, I needed this job.

I put away my phone and my book and re-tidied everything. As I was cleaning, Mr. Henkley came in, gave me a thumbs up, a smile, and left.

I thanked God for that premonition. Now I just needed to know where the power boost came from.

**Tamora**

"I love you, ma," I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. I kissed her face and I placed the picture back on the mantle.

"You went through mama's room?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like my mom and I had to shake myself.

"Nah, Kat, I emptied Hal's room and the kitchen," I said as my twin came into view. She stood in the foyer while I was in the living room.

"I took on the bathrooms, our room, and the TV room," she said, "And we're selling the dining room set so Mom's room is the only one left. We were cleaning out the house. Mom had had a mortgage on the house after my dad died and the city basically took the house away considering none of us had a set income. The money from my parents' insurance was split into three. A portion for each of us and then a small chunk of each of Kat's and mine's went to Piper for raising Hal.

"I can't do it," I said. I felt the need to be truthful. Although neither of us had Telepathy, we could basically reads each other's minds.

"Me neither," she said.

"Do what?" Hal asked as he came in from outside. He was drenched in sweat form carrying most of the heavy furniture to the U-Haul. Considering that the U-Haul was open, the neighborhood would be able to see Kat or me Orbing stuff into it. Plus Hal is freakishly strong so why not put him to work.

"We can't go through mom's room," Kat and I said at the same time. Henry looked down at his feet.

"Let's just get it over with," he said. I figured if my barely sixteen-year-old brother could grin and bare it, I could to.

I grabbed Kat's hand, and entwined our fingers and Henry walked to my other side and put his hand in mine. We all walked through the foyer and opened the door that hadn't been opened in a month, since the morning my mom left for that brunch date.

My mother's scent slapped us in the face harder than a hand could. I teared up from the memory of hugging her. Her bed was unmade, which was typical of her and her bathroom door was open. She was in a rush, which was, again, typical of her.

Without a word, Hal began to strip the bed of the sheets and Kat began to fill a box with the contents of my mother's dresser. I went into the bathroom. I smelled some of her perfume and decided to keep it. She had three bottles of it so I gave one to Kat. She smiled and I saw a tear roll down her eye.

She sat it up on the edge of the dresser. Hal began to break the bed frame down. He dropped a wooden slat on his foot and hopped backward as Kat and I laughed. He bumped the dresser and the perfume sailed to the floor.

Instinctively, I put up my hand. I expected to see the bottle slow down in it's path, which is what my power does. It's like a weaker version of my aunt Piper's. I went to pick it up only to find that it wasn't moving. At all.

"Kat," I said, not taking my eye of the bottle. It was upside down and the cloudy liquid was frozen too.

"Yeah," she said, just getting over her giggles. Hal turned too, massaging his foot while leaning on the wall.

"Is that… completely frozen?" he asked. Kat walked closer and cupped her hand around it. It unfroze and sat in her hand. "Did… you freeze it? Completely?" She asked.

"I've had my powers since I was six-months old and they choose now to advance?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh cool, do I get an advancement?" Kat exclaimed.

"I don't know… summon a spirit," Hal said.

"You really don't know how my powers work do you?" she said as she thumped his head.

"I don't know where the boost came from but I'll find out," I said pulling out my phone. I selected Piper's number.


	3. Lives Saved, Minds Lost

**A.N.**- _**Bold Italics **_represents spells, _Italics_ represent text messages, and Underlined words are all part of premonitions.

**July 13, 2025**

**Melinda**

I was on my way to celebrate my new job with my friends at Halliwell's. I basically ate free there, considering my family owned it. I had just gotten off the phone with my best friend Mariana when I stopped at a four-way.

This jerk behind me felt the need to lie on his horn. I looked back to see an Audi that made you figure that this guy was seriously over compensating for something, idled behind me. The man who was driving was in a suit and he constantly glared at his watch. There was a flow of traffic and the man was very much impatient.

I sat and watched as the man backed up, narrowly missing the front bumper of a car behind him, and speed up ahead of me. I thought he was going to make it through a break in the cars but a red SUV slammed into the poor Audi, causing it to flip sideways. Once, twice, three times it flipped before settling on its top. I heard someone scream. It took me a while to realize that it was me who was screaming. I probably just watched someone die.

The SUV was spinning out of control… toward me. I sat frozen, all but my hands, which were trying desperately to undo the buckle that held me prisoner. It's funny because in the movies, everything slows down when something cataclysmic is about to happen but at this moment in time, everything around me was moving so fast, but I could see every detail perfectly. I saw the screaming mother as she tried, without success to stop her car from careening into mine. I saw her three children, two of them somewhere less than ten years of age, the third one probably about fifteen and in the front. He was praying.

I suddenly remembered that I could Orb. But I wanted to help them. I had about half a second to get out of there. I closed my eyes to Orb, but the lights didn't come, and I said goodbye to my mother. I opened my eyes what seemed like an hour later. I saw the SUV an inch away from my front bumper.

I found purchase on my seatbelt strap and catapulted from the car. I had no idea what happened. Based on my limited long forgotten knowledge of ninth grade physics, I knew that an object that big wouldn't stop that quickly without some huge impetus. But inertia out of my head, I had to get these people out of the car.

The front was smashed in. There was a puddle of fluid leaking from under the car and I saw small tufts of fire coming from under the hood. I realized that the SUV was too close to my car for the door to open on the driver's side so I ran over to the boy's side. He was crying and trying to wake his mother up. She must've hit her head on the window when… something… stopped the car.

I tried to open the door with no avail. It was jammed from the impact. This thing was about to explode and I had no way to help. Or maybe I did. I thought of the chair earlier and the car now. I have no idea how Orbing evolves to Telekinesis, but hell, it did. And I had to help this family. I thought back to the stories my mom told me about her and her sisters coming into their powers. Prue, my telekinetic auntie, first channeled her power through her eyes and then her hands. Instinctively, I went straight for the eye thing. I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured the door unhinging itself. I opened my eyes to a sharp pain to find the door had jumped from the frame and fell to the ground. It fell on my toe, but I didn't have time to worry about it.

"What's your name?" I asked the teenaged boy.

"Jonas," the crying boy said. He shook his mom and I feared she was dead. My cell phone was in my car but I didn't have time to go get it. Jonas got his sisters from the back and I pulled them over to the side as Jonas comforted them.

By this time people had pooled from their cars and I heard an ambulance in the distance. Too far away!

"Help me!" I yelled at no one in particular. Three men ran up to me.

"We need to get her out! The car is going to explode!" I yelled. I didn't realize I was crying until now.

I felt I could no longer help. The ambulance had converged on the scene and went directly to the asshole in the Audi. He was conscious and he looked barely scratched. They insisted that they let him put him on the stretcher but he said no. He could walk. I was pissed. This woman probably had a concussion if not brain damage and he escaped without injury, not to mention the kids involved. I was angry. I wanted him to break, something. I stared holes into his head. He stared at me and we made eye contact. He tripped and gripped his leg.

I broke eye contact with him and stared down at the kids in front of me. Their mother was being wheeled off into the ambulance, right in front of the kids. Jonas ran after the gurney. Mary and Elizabeth tried to go after their brother but I thought it best they wait on the police to walk over here. I rubbed their heads and waited.

The cops took my statement and took the girls to their mother who was en route to St. Francis's. I made sure the cops knew the douche had pulled out into traffic and I tried my best to push my new power development far back into my subconscious. I walked over to my car, after vehemently refusing medical attention from a paramedic. I sat in the driver's seat and breathed for the first time in what seemed years. My phone was beeping and I had thirteen missed calls. The first seven were from PJ and the next six were from my mother. I called mom back first.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell! I thought you were… What happened your cousin told me SheHadAPremonitionAndSheSaid SheSawYouDieAnd," she continued, my mom wasn't one to freak out.

"Mom! MOM!" I yelled, "I'm coming to the Manor now. I'm okay. I will explain it all when I get there," I said. I was going to regret it later but I hung up on her. I was already freaking the fuck out; I didn't need my mother in my ear too.

I had almost died, I had just saved three kids and their mother's lives and I think I had a new power. And on top of that I may have had a broken toe, but again that wasn't important when your brother could heal you. I couldn't suppress anything as I read PJ's messages.

They read: '_R U OK? Had a prmntion tht u wr in an accident! Call me!'_, '_CALL ME!_', _'Im telling Piper!', _'_R U Dead?', 'Melinda Prudence Halliwell!'_. Oh that last one was from my mom. But either way, I had to get to the bottom of this.

I tried my best to get out of the bedlam that was an accident in San Francisco. I pulled my Jeep over to the side of the road. I quickly thought of a repelling spell: _**All those who try and take/ this prized possession as their own/ shall be blocked in its wake/ by the power of the Crone**__. _I Orbed to the Manor, leaving my magically shielded Jeep on the side of Van Ness Avenue.

**Shortly Before the Accident**

**PJ**

I got off of my job soon after I had my premonition. I went to get a carton of lo Mein from the food court. As I was walking, led by the aromas of genuine Chinese food and Chic-Fil-A, I bumped into a middle aged Asian woman. When our skin made contact I was her as her husband died in her arms. I smelled the hospital and even the sickness on his breath. I felt the sadness in the room.

I couldn't see where I was going so I ended up walking into another woman, this one in her late teens. I was her opening a letter with Harvard's name on it. I saw 'we will not be accepting your application' and I felt a wave of new sadness. I felt the tears pool in my eyes.

At this point I was bumping into people left and right. I saw eviction notices, funerals, welfare lines, sex with men and women, graduations, and promotions. I was being bombarded with visions. I made my way over to a chair and sat. I had no idea what to think.

These premonitions advanced by themselves and now, of all times they were out of control. My ears rang loud; so much I barely heard my phone go off. I looked to see a text from Melinda. '_Got the job!'_ it said. I was going to text back how happy I was for her but when I started to text back I got another vision.

I was at the wheel. There were children talking behind me talking about school and a young man sat next to me. He was enthused about the pickup basketball game he and his friends had just won against a group of juniors. "Good Job, Jonas!" I praised. My voice was maternal. "Go Mom! The lights green," Jonas told me. I hit the gas and went forward. I looked to my left to see a sports car traveling too fast to stop. I hit my brakes just as we made contact and I felt the car spin. I looked to my left to find that I was spinning into a black Jeep Cherokee. A very familiar Jeep Cherokee. And in the drivers seat… was my cousin Melinda. I came back to reality to find that I had dropped my phone.

"Dammit!" I said a tad bit too loud as I discovered a crack in the screen. I had to tell Melinda about the accident. I texted her numerous times and when I got no text back, I called Piper.

"What!" she yelled over the phone. I was already in my car on the way to the Manor.

"I didn't see her die Piper, but I saw the car going to her Jeep. She probably Orbed out!" I assured the worried mother.

"Probably doesn't cut it, PJ!" she said, "I'll call her until she answers," she hung up.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I stopped at the red light and popped an extra strength Tylenol. I always kept a bottle in my glove compartment. My head ached after the constant visions at the mall.

I dialed my mom's number. "Hello," she answered. She sounded awake and alert so I assumed she was okay to talk.

"What do you do when your premonitions give you headaches?" I asked. I was pulling into the Manor now.

"I don't have headaches when I have my visions," she said tentatively, "Advil and chamomile tea will do the job though… your flashes have never given you headaches before," she stated as more of an open ended questions.

"I think my powers have advanced, mom," I explained how I actually was involved in things instead of getting general vague pictures and iffy feelings.

"It sounds like astral premonitions. I'll be over at the Manor soon. If you have another one, jot down what happens," she told me.

"Yeah, I will," I assured her.

I looked up from my phone to see Tam coming up the driveway.

"What's going on?" she asked.

**Meanwhile**

**Tamora**

We had finished packing up the house and I had closed the door. Kat and I stared at our window on the second story. The light was off and the blinds were gone. The house looked sad, in a way.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" Kat said as she ran to her car.

"Late to where?" I asked

"Class, idiot," she said. She yelled out of the window of her Nissan.

"Why couldn't you just go to school in the fall like normal people?" I asked as she was backing out.

She gave me a stiff middle finger and whipped out of the driveway. I walked over to Hal. He was up on the trailer strapping stuff down.

"And are you leaving me too brother?" I asked in a mock sad voice. I quivered my lip and gave a puppy dogface pout.

"No… well, probably," he finally decided. His phone buzzed as he was strapping down an old wardrobe that my mom bought from an antique store. He leaned on it as he began texting.

A heavy vase was on top of the wardrobe and when Hal leaned on it, it tipped over.

"Henry!" I yelled as I held my hands out.

The whole truck froze. And so did Hal. And I had no idea how to unfreeze him.

I ran to my car and got my phone. I dialed a number I knew by heart and waited.

"Yes, Tammy?" I heard my Aunt Piper say.

"I froze Henry," I said, "And I need to unfreeze him… without unfreezing everything," I tried my best to explain.

"Oh," she said as she finally got the situation, "It's simple dear, just Orb him to you. You have been working on that power right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't Orbed anything that big before. Or that, you know, human."

"There's a first time for everything. And you might wanna hurry, there's no telling how long your freeze will last. Good luck, Tam," she said, "and oh, come to the Manor, we all need to talk."

"Okay, thanks auntie," I said.

I ran over to the U-Haul. I focused and raised my arms. I breathed deeply, "_Henry!_" I called.

Henry disappeared and reappeared into my arms in a swirl of light. I hoped to God no body saw me.

There was a crash in the U-Haul and I looked up to see that the vase had fallen. It cracked in numerous clay pieces but I was just happy that my brother wasn't under it.

"I think I owe you lunch," he said as he stood up.

"I think you do… tomorrow," I said as I looked at my watch, "I'm needed at the Manor."

"I'll drop the stuff off at the storage center," he said as he hopped, literally hopped into his jacked up F-250. He was 5'6 and his truck was about four feet off the ground.

"Kay, love you," I said as I hopped into my hybrid. I hated the gas-guzzler that my brother had and the Nissan had little legroom. I liked my hybrid just fine.

I drove up t the Manor just as I saw PJ go up the pathway to the Manor. She was on the phone and she looked shaken.

I hopped out of the car and ran up the pathway.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	4. Standing Up to an Elder

**AN: Just if you're keeping score, at this point here's how the powers stand: PJ- Astral Premonitions (Projecting astral self into the future) and Beaming, Mel- Psychokinesis (Telekinesis through visualization, not sight) and Orbing, Tam- Molecular Immobilization (Freezing) and Orbing. Any confusion? Ask in the comment or you can message me.**

**July 13, 2025**

**Melinda**

I walked; excuse me, limped out of the door of the Manor to find PJ on the phone and Tamora walking up the walkway.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I gently stepped off of the front porch and said, "Mom has an idea, but she refuses to tell me until we're all together. Now we are," I said as I walked to PJ, "Who was on the phone?"

"Mom," she said, "she's on her way," PJ said as she put her phone in her purse. Tam had caught up by now and we were walking (and I was still limping by the way) into the house.

"Why are you limping, Mel?" Tamora asked. She placed her purse down on the coffee table and I sat down.

"She had a car accident," PJ said before I could.

"You had a flash?" Tam asked.

"Yeah, well no. I had a premonition," she said, "but what happened to your leg? I didn't see you get hurt."

"The door fell on my toe when I popped it off. With my… new power. Telekinesis, I think."

"Like a full-blown premonition? And Telekinesis? I feel left out!" Tam said.

"Believe me you're not out of the loop," I told her, '"Mom told me you froze something completely today."

"Yeah but you both got completely different powers! Mines just grew," she said, pouting.

"Well, mines is kinda the same too! Plus, yours doesn't give you a headache," PJ said while rubbing her temples.

"Does it matter what we have?" I asked, slightly irritated by their childishness.

"Of course you would say that, Prue Jr. You have the cool powers. I got stuck with visions that, again, give me headaches," PJ complained.

"Premonitions are one of the most coveted gifts in the magical world, Prudence Johnna," a voice said.

I turned to see my Aunt Phoebe walking in on her new cane.

"Yeah, I know mom, but… wait, Telekinesis, freezing, premonition. Those are-,"

"Charmed powers," I heard another voice. I turned again to see my mom.

"Okay, y'all had to plan that," I said.

"Hey, we're old, we take our thrills where we can get it," my mom said as she helped her sister sit down.

My cousin laughed but I wasn't in a laughing mood. I limped over to my mom, "What do you mean Charmed powers?"

"Well, since Phoebe and I are no longer Charmed," her eyes rested on Tam for a split second and she gave a half-hearted grin, "We figure that the Power of Three has to go to someone-,"

"Why not to our daughters," Phoebe completed.

"Yeah, but, Kat," Tam said.

"And Parker and Beth," PJ asked.

I sat down, my toe had begun to hurt even more, and it throbbed. I made a mental note to call Wyatt when this was over.

"Well, again we think, that since you are all the oldest daughters of a Charmed One, that you have the best… genes," Phoebe said.

"I thought the Charmed Ones had to be sisters," Tamora said. She looked excited.

"No, the Power of Three is strongest in familial bonds, but three people don't even have to be related to have that connection. But hey you're cousins, and you generally like each other, so it's all cool," my mom explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't like the idea. I didn't want to put my cousins in danger. My brothers already went on weeklong Underworld excursions that they called 'exterminations' and me and mom always worried. If I became a Charmed One, then I would be out demon fighting. Who would protect my mom?

"No but-," my mom was interrupted.

"We are," I heard yet another voice, a male this time. Now I was on alert. I stood, too quickly.

"Ow, dammit!" I said as I stared at the man who had talked. He was wearing a white robe with a gold robe underneath. He was dark-skinned and his voice was slow. I closed my eyes, getting ready to push him backwards.

"Silly girl, hasn't your mommy told you not to use your powers on an Elder?" the apparent Elder said.

"Elder?" I asked. I knew what they were, but I hadn't seen one. They turned their backs on my mom and her sisters about a year after I was born. They didn't issue them a new Whitelighter and until Wyatt learned how to heal on command, they had to be really careful when it came to fighting demons.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of us," he said, "Your brother, Chris, is half-Elder."

"What do you want, Jonnah?" my mother asked. She was standing, and it took me then to realize how much we looked alike. We were standing in the same offensive, ready-to-strike kind of way.

"We want to… bring the Charmed Ones back to our side of things. After all we are the ones who gave them their powers," Jonnah said. He was an ass and I didn't like him.

"Your side of things," Phoebe said, "You mean you want to control my daughter and my nieces? They are not yours to control."

"They aren't yours anymore either. They are the magical community's. They're, what did you say Phoebe, 'protectors of the innocent, they're known as the Charmed Ones' I think the phrase was," he said as he chuckled to himself.

"Why should we listen to you?" I asked. I stepped forward. I put too much pressure on my toe and I winced. It was definitely broken.

"For that reason right there," he said, pointing at my toe, "whom are you going to get to heal your battle wounds?"

He raised a good point then I remembered, "I do have a half-Whitelighter brother and that half-Elder one you mentioned too," I said.

"We both know Christopher cannot heal, and even if he could we both know that he and Wyatt both are in the Underworld making sure the Halliwell family is safe, while leaving you all exposed; it's a conundrum really. But my proposition is, we will assign you a Whitelighter, and you will fight demons, and we will all be happy. Deal?" he asked, and he extended his hand.

I looked back at my mother. She looked wary, but she nodded. She didn't want anything to happen to us even more than me.

"Deal," I said. I stared at his hand. I had no intention on shaking it.

"Now tah-tah," Tamora said.

PJ stood, "You can leave now," she added.

"Fine, I will be sending your Whitelighter soon," he said. He nodded acknowledgement to my mother and Aunt and Orbed out.

"Your first act as Charmed Ones: Standing up to an Elder," My mom said.

"I'm proud," Phoebe said.

We all walked to the foyer, PJ supporting her mother.

"I have to go to the restaurant. The main chef is sick with the flu. How you get the flu in the summer I don't know but I have to go in. Coming Mel?" My mom said.

"Nah, I need to be going to the emergency room. My toe's definitely broken. But… I left my car on Van Ness Avenue. Give me a ride Peej?" I asked as I held my hand up for a high five.

"High fives are definitely fifth grade," she said.

Fine, we'll make a Charmed One sandwich… with three slices of bread," Tamora said as she moved in for a hug.

"Watch my toe!" I warned.

The moment the hug made our skin touch, the chandelier above us sparkled. It sent down jets of blue light and I felt different, powerful, and strong. Like I had just woken up from a long sleep, well rested.

"When do we start kicking ass?" Tam asked.

"I can't kick anything until I get my toe fixed!" I said.


	5. Blinded by the Whitelighter's Teeth

**July 13, 2025**

**PJ**

I watched Melinda un-spell her car and get into the front seat. I offered again to give her a ride to the ER but she said she could use the opposite foot to pedal. I had a math class at UC San Fran so I set out to the campus. I turned up my radio and sang some old school Mariah. This one had some particularly high notes.

"Ugh, that's horrible!" came a voice from the backseat.

"AHH!" I yelled. I looked behind me and no one was there. As I turned back toward the road (on which I had swerved onto the opposite lane) I saw someone in my peripheral.

"Who are you?" I yelled. I turned into a convenience store parking lot. I had finally looked at the man sitting next to me. He had a short dark haircut and his white smile was in contrast with his brown skin. His eyes were a light shade of brown and he was absolutely gorgeous. But then I remembered… I had no fucking clue who he was.

"Well for the moment call me Simon Cowell. Your singing sucks ass," he said.

I grinned at the nod to American Idol. I used to love that show before it got cancelled a couple of years ago. _Snap out of it PJ, you have a stranger in your car_, I told myself. My grin fell, "Again I ask, who are you?"

At this point I was out of the car. There were numerous people around so I didn't fear for my life, but still, Mr. No-Name was pissing me off.

He walked over to the driver's side of the car. "I," he said as he leaned against my car, "am your new Whitelighter."

"Damn, the Elders work fast," I said after a minute of thought, "Well how am I supposed to believe you?"

"I dunno, can't you see the future or something?" he suggested, waving his hand about nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I just got rid of my headache, why would I invite another? And besides can't you Orb or something? Show me," I said.

"Well, personally, I don't care if you believe me," he said, "I'll just Orb to one of your… sisters… cousins… sorority mates… what ever they are to you. I'm new to the whole magic world," he grinned. I melted.

"They're my cousins," I said collecting myself.

"Oh, well you do all share a resemblance… hopefully it's not your attitude. Anyway, do I still have to prove myself?"

"I suppose not," I said, "But, just a heads up, next time you scare me, I'm gonna kick you in your Orbs," I said as I slid into my car.

"Ooh, scary fortune-teller," he said as he took a step closer to the car with that damned grin glued on his face.

"I'm not above running over your toe," I said. I revved the engine. My VW Bug was a tad on the old side but she still had power.

"Eh, from what the bosses tell me, it'll heal. Oh and before you speed off with my toe stuck to your rear wheel, my name is Jadyn, you know, just in case you need me," he said.

"Mhmm, I'll try not to," I said as I sped off. In my rearview (yes I was watching him in my rearview) I saw him Orb out with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. But instead of thinking about how irresponsible that was, all I could think about was that grin.

**Tamora**

I looked around my cluttered half of the room. I hadn't unpacked my clothes, books, or knick-knacks but my MacBook Air, bought from money I made selling photos to 415 Magazine, was setup on a cheap desk in front of the window. Kat and I had the second biggest room in the house, only because we had to share. Kat's side was spotless. Her twin bed was crisp and you could probably bounce a quarter off of it. My bed on the other hand was… where was my bed? Probably under all of my clothes.

I sat in the computer chair and thought about my life. I had no job, no boyfriend, only one hobby, and no parents. My life and my bed were in the same boat: Cluttered. I cried. I am very ashamed to say, I cried like a baby. I had been crying a lot in the past couple of months.

"Whoa, you okay?" I heard a voice behind me ask. It was a male voice and I was instantly on the defensive.

"AHH!" I yelled. I jumped up from the chair and turned toward the intruder. He wasn't masked so I could see his face… his good-looking face. But not to be sidetracked I asked, "Who are you?"

"You and your cousin had the same reaction. What was her name? DJ? MJ? It had a 'j' in it," he said. He stepped toward me with his hands up.

"What did you do with my cousin?" I asked. I threw my hand up to protect myself and he stopped in his tracks. His face was stuck in permanent grin. And a nice looking grin it was. Then I remembered that I was in danger.

"Piper!" I yelled before I remembered she was at the restaurant. Coop? He was with a charge. Wyatt? Out of range in the Underworld. Maybe I should just Orb out. No, then he would have the Book and the Halliwell Manor for him and his buddies to set up camp in. I looked around for a weapon and I couldn't find one.

_"There's no greater weapon than a foot, when you're fighting a man,"_ my dad would always say. I took his words to heart, aimed, and… he was on the floor.

"Ahhh! My nuts!" he groaned.

"I never understood why demons needed nuts. Do you reproduce sexually? Never mind, don't tell me. Just let me get this potion to kill you," I said as I reached into the desk drawer.

"Wait!" he yelled from the floor, "I'm a Whitelighter, I promise! Look!"

He closed his eyes and disappeared in a swirl of Orbs. He reappeared on the edge of my bed, gripping his crotch.

"I liked your cousin better," he said. He got up and limped around the room.

"Well you still didn't answer my question," I said. I turned my chair around and sat, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. I was only slightly more calm considering the fact that he was a Whitelighter, and plus, he wasn't bad to look at.

"What? Who am I?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I am Jadyn Hewer, Whitelighter Extraordinaire," he said with a deep bow. His shades fell off his head and I giggled.

"Ah well, these are cheap anyway," he said as he stuck his finger through the frame where the lens had popped out.

"So you were sent by the Elders?" I asked. I sat on Kat's bed as he sat on my bed across from me.

"You call them the Elders I call them my 'lovely' bosses," he said using air quotes. He knew they could hear him but couldn't see him, "but yes, they said you guys needed a Whitelighter. I'm pretty new," he said.

"How old are you," I asked.

"I'm-," Jadyn looked up with an annoyed look.

"How am I supposed to-," he started. He looked up again. He looked down and smiled in a way that said 'excuse-me-they're-bitching' and I nodded in a way that said 'it's-cool-I-have-a-bitchy-sister.'

A few seconds later, Jadyn looked back at me, "I'm not supposed to share my personal information with 'the charge,'" he said, again using air quotes.

Then he smiled and I probably had to change my underwear. His light brown eyes reminded me of hot drippy, caramel and I was pretty sure that he was one of the best looking men I had ever seen.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Well, I must go see your cousin. Marlene?" he asked.

"Melinda, actually," I giggled.

He winked as he Orbed away. Just then I heard the door of the Manor close and I heard footsteps. It didn't take two seconds for PJ to appear in my doorway.

"Our Whitelighter is-," she started.

"So cute?" I finished. Then we stared at each other. Uh oh. We had fought over guys before and it was never pretty.

"You know the rules," PJ said, "No telling personal info," she started.

"No lying on each other," I continued.

"No dates at home," she went on.

"And no magic!" we agreed in unison. We shook hands. One of us was going to get us that Whitelighter.

**Melinda**

I limped out of the ER with a boot on my foot. I had a relatively clean break so I only had to keep it on for… a month tops. I contemplated my bleak month of being crippled. Painful baths, limited driving, and no demon ass kicking. Sounds like a lose-lose-lose situation.

I got inside my Jeep. Let the seat waaaaay back and lifted my boot inside. I tried pressing the pedals from back here. Unfortunately none of my family (except Hal) is tall and standing at 5'2 I'm the shortest one in the bunch. My foot barely touched the accelerator and the brake pedal was hopeless.

I let loose a string of cuss-words. My more creative ones made me giggle and my predicament didn't seem so bad.

"Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?" I heard a voice from behind me ask.

"Yeah sometimes but-," then I realized what was going on. I immediately sobered.

"Look dude, I've had a really shitty day and it would be in your best interest to get out of my backseat," I said. I closed my eyes, ready to push him out of the car.

"What is it with you Halliwell women?" he asked, "Look!" he said.

I looked up in the rearview mirror and the whole backseat was filled with a familiar glow. The man disappeared.

"Did he just Orb?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, I did," I heard a voice to my right, "Oh and that foot looks painful. Want me to heal it?"

"Heal?" I asked.

"Yeah, heal… you know, to fix something biologically," he said.

"Yeah, I know what healing is. I'm not retarded," I said.

"Oh, sure you're not," he said, "So about the foot."

"Wait, you cannot waltz in here and insult me without telling me who you are," I said.

"Number one, I can't waltz. Never got the hang of it. But I can crump really well," he said as he shook his butt in the seat a little, "Number two, I Orbed in here because I am your Whitelighter and I think I'm a pretty considerate one considering I just _asked _you if you wanted healing," he said, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"If you weren't cute I would really fucking hate you, but considering we're gonna be around each other for a long while… I guess you can heal my foot," I complied.

"I detect flirting," he said as he lifted my boot and put it on the console, "No flirting though. Us Whitelighters are not allowed to date you witches, no matter how sexy we Whitelighters may be. You of all people should know how touchy that subject is," he said with a weird, sexy grin.

"Oh, no! How ever will I live without your love and affection?" I asked with mock despair and a faux Southern Belle accent. He lifted his hands over my foot and that warm gold light engulfed the car. My foot felt instantly better. He even took the boot off of me.

"Well here I was thinking you were gonna mug me, but you healed my foot. Thanks… what's your name?"

"My name's Jadyn and what's it with you girls thinking I'm gonna mug you? Your cousins thought I was gonna rape them _and_ mug them _and_ take their first-born son. I think it's cause I'm black. You guys have some racial profiling going on, huh?" he asked jokingly.

"Racist witches, now that just sounds dumb," I said laughing.

"Well call me if you break another appendage," he said as he Orbed away.

Well it could be worse. At least he's cute. I started the engine and drove home.

Twenty minutes later, I peeked in on Kat and Tam. Kat was the only one in the room.

"Whatyadoin, Katherine?" I asked.

"Studying," she said.

Oh… yeah… books. I forgot all about school. I only had a couple of months left and I haven't even started work yet. I also forgot about eating. I was headed to lunch when I got in the accident. I hadn't eaten since seven that morning and it was five now. My stomach gave a growl and I petted it quiet.

"I'm hungry as hell. So I shall cook and get ready for work tomorrow," I said. I guess I sounded weird because Kat asked me to sit down.

"Are you gonna be able to work and go to school at the same time?" she asked. Even though she wasn't psychic, Kat always knew what was going on in someone's mind. She took of her glasses and closed her highlighter in her book. It was weird how different her and Tamora looked, even though they were identical twins. Kat looked older, but not in a bad way. She had a mature air about her, whereas Tam looked more carefree and young. That was the only way I could tell them apart.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I always figured I would quit when school started, but I'll be making _well_ above minimum wage and the work is kinda cool, minus the cleaning part, and my boss is pretty sexy," I said.

"Do you even want to go to college?" she asked.

"Mom and dad already paid for my tuition and room and board. And Chris is enrolled online and Wyatt just graduated," I said, not breathing much.

"Sweetie, I asked if _you_ wanted you to go. Not Piper and Leo," she said.

I actually felt tears come to my eyes. I NEVER CRIED. I was pissed at Kat for making me cry, "No," I said, or rather, sobbed.

Kat gave me a hug as I let it out on her shoulders. I felt a big pressure lift off of me. I didn't _want_ to go to college. I wanted to work to be independent. I hadn't even chosen anything close to a major and I hadn't even toured the campus yet. My mom wanted me to be close to home and dad didn't want to pay for out of state tuition. I wanted to go to Dartmouth to study business but now that I thought about it I hated the idea of college. It was just a big version of high school, which I didn't too great at. I never really fit in with anyone but my cousins. So here I was at a crossroads. I could make myself happy or make my parents happy.

I thanked Kat and let her get back to studying. I went into my room to find that Tam and PJ lounging around. I recently had to move rooms due to my cousins moving in so I was now very cramped. Then having them two in here irritated me.

"Allergies?" Tamora asked, looking at my red eyes.

"Oh no! Did you eat peanuts?" PJ asked looking concerned.

"No and I'm not allergic to peanuts you ninny. You're thinking about Parker," I said, "I was… crying. But I'll tell you why later. We have a new-."

"Whitelighter?" they said in unison.

I looked at them, "Yeah and he's definitely-."

"Sexy?" they agreed.

"Is that the Charmed thing, because if it is you can kill me now," I said. We all stared at each other until we burst out laughing.

I sat down and massaged my foot. My toe was sore from holding it still all day.

"How's your toe? It's not broken?" PJ asked.

"No. Jadyn healed it," I said with a smirk.

"He's mine," PJ and Tam said together.

"You guys can have him," I said, "I feel like I'd kill him if we ever dated."

Just then we saw a blue light illuminate the corner of the room. Jadyn stepped out of the blue orbs and looked at us. "Time for your first demon," he said smiling.

"Hell I might kill him now," I finished.


End file.
